


Firsts

by southoffebruary



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southoffebruary/pseuds/southoffebruary
Summary: Jack remembered the first time he kissed The Doctor





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Dug out of the depths of my computer.   
> A moment in time with thanks to Ace.

Jack remembered the first time he kissed The Doctor - well, this Doctor anyway. And really kissed him, too. Not a simple peck on the cheek over a laugh and shared moment of camaraderie, or out of fear it would be the last time he ever saw him.

They were deep in a jungle on Thani V, being chased by members of the Ilya-Muromets Colony because Jack had been flirting with their soon to be married princess. He’d really only been doing it to see The Doctors reaction; to see if he’d get anything other than the usual scolding.

“She laughed,” Jack insisted as they ducked under some low hanging branches. “How was I to know this would happen?”

“The Ilya-Muromets have reverse emotions,” The Doctor snapped back, hurdling over some fallen tree trunks. “When they cry, they’re happy; a smile is sadness; and when they laugh, they’re angry.”

“Those kind of facts are useful to know before we leave the TARDIS.”

“I just wanted a cup of their spectacular tea,” The Doctor huffed with annoyance. “How was I to know you’d try and bed their crown princess?”

Jack stopped short of asking him why he thought he wouldn’t. It's not like Jack was one to let a beautiful woman – or man – slip through his fingers. It was practically expected of him. But he thought he heard a hint of jealousy in The Doctor's tone and that thrilled him more than any prince or princess in any galaxy.

Jack felt like the tension had been building between them for weeks now. Lustful, sideways looks were being shot his way over the TARDIS console and when The Doctors hand accidentally brushed his own, the touch felt like fire on his skin.

Except it hadn’t been weeks. He’d only been travelling in the TARDIS again for five days. So maybe his own desire for The Doctor had amped up the situation and heightened his own senses - or maybe he was just imagining things. Jack wasn’t sure anymore. As far as he could tell, The Doctor was still relatively, perhaps even deliberately, oblivious to his attraction.

So when Jack finally did muster up enough courage to kiss The Doctor...well, maybe it wasn’t his most opportune moment.  But it had been a great one.

The tribe chased them through the muddy banks and they ran with no idea where they were going, but simply to get away from certain death. No path lay before them, no hint as to which direction the TARDIS may be.  The jungle was a just a mass of endless browns and greens.

They bolted through a clearing and simultaneously lost their footing on steep incline. They tumbled, rolling down the hill as their bodies banged almost lifelessly on the hard ground beneath them. It wasn’t until they slammed into something solid that their downward spiral came to a painful stop. With their breaths heaving, they both looked up to find out what had stopped their descent. Jack was relieved to see the beautiful blue doors of the TARDIS.

They sat up, backs pressed against the blue box and laughter escaped them. They were covered in mud and bruises were probably forming by the minute, but as they sat their laughing in relief - laughing defiantly in the face of death yet again - Jack realised just how in love with The Doctor he really was.

Jack’s heart was racing, from the adrenaline rush and the moment he’d suddenly set his mind on. He leaned over without further hesitation and pressed his lips roughly to The Doctors. It could have been more graceful, less rushed, but he was a man on a mission. The Doctor didn’t seem to mind, or notice even, because to Jack’s surprise, he returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm.

When they pulled apart, The Doctor grinned at him, his eyes ablaze with what Jack now knew was desire. In the distance, they could hear the angry mob yelling for them and quickly scrambled to their feet, the moment broken.

“Allons-y, Jack,” The Doctor insisted as he quickly unlocked the TARDIS door.

Jack had thought his chance had passed, that the kiss would just be brushed off as heat of the moment. It was a feeling that sank heavily in him as he moved inside the TARDIS behind The Doctor.

As soon as the door shut, Jack found himself pressed up against it and The Doctor’s mouth captured his with much more finesse than he had shown a few seconds ago. He kept the kiss all too brief and a little more chaste than Jack was used to. But it was more than he could have hoped for, more than he’d ever imagine he’d get from the Time Lord who seemed to love keeping him at arms length.

The Doctor moved back slightly and gave him a dark, lustful look. “We should get out of these muddy clothes, don’t you think?”

Jack knew what he was hinting at, knew that subtle tone The Doctor was speaking in. There were going to be many more kisses in his future.

 


End file.
